1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a microfluidic device, a microfluidic system and a method for controlling a microfluidic test device, wherein a target material in a sample is detected using an electrochemical sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microfluidic device handles a small amount of fluid using a microfluidic structure such as a chamber or channel formed on a platform, and detects specific results by inducing biological or chemical reactions of the fluid.
In general, a microfluidic structure which performs a single independent function in a microfluidic device includes a chamber to accommodate a fluid, a channel to enable the fluid to flow, and a device to control flow of the fluid, and may be implemented as a variety of combinations thereof. A device which includes such a microfluidic structure disposed on a chip-type substrate and performs several processes including treatment and operations in order to perform tests including immune-serum reactions or biochemical reactions on a small chip is referred to as a “lab-on-a-chip.”
In recent years, techniques associated with a lab-on-a-chip combined with an electrochemical sensor capable of improving user convenience and acquiring high sensitivity have been developed. Techniques developed to date have problems in that an analysis process requires a long time and skilled engineers, and reaction between a target material and a capture material occurs in a chamber accommodating an electrochemical sensor, and various biochemical molecules are thus non-specifically bonded to the surface of electrodes, thus disadvantageously causing deterioration in performance of the sensor.